


Swords

by hourofberries



Series: Set it Off [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi, Sharing a Bed, This fic is gonna be so long, Uh I still can’t do tags, You’ll be surprised how convoluted the plot is, a ship series yeah, big plot, first work I mean, i freaking love these long rambling tags, i have so much motivation for this, i’m gonna surprise the five people who’ll stick with this so bad, i’m watching Rowan Ellis rn, long plot, this is definitely gonna be long, this is the first one, this will be a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourofberries/pseuds/hourofberries
Summary: So this is like a hitmen/assassin AU thing and here Skeppy’s running from the assassin agency thingy and he happens to stumble into Bad’s apartment.Am I ever gonna write a proper summary for this?Probably not.Set it Off is the name of a band who’s music style reminds me of the vibe that I meant to write this in but completely forgot so that’s why the series is called thatDisclaimer: if any of the cc’s mentioned in this are uncomfortable with this fic I’ll take it down
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Set it Off [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Skeppy Breaks Into Bad’s Room Like a Criminal Because he is a Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> I just found Rowan Ellis today and I worship her now. Absolute LGBTQ+ icon.

*BAM!* 

A loud noise came from my door. Huh? I rubbed my eyes, confused. What was that? 

I was sitting in my chair, writing more of my novel, and had almost fallen asleep. I was living in a small apartment, and when I say small I _mean_ small. The kitchen, TV, and bed were in one space, as well as a desk that I was sitting at. There was only one other room, and that was the bathroom. With the salary of a cafe waiter, I couldn’t really afford anything better.

“Who’s there?” I called out. There was no noise. Just as I got up from my chair and opened the door, a flash of blue pushed me and I toppled over to clear space through the doorway. After it got in, it slammed the door closed and locked it.

“Wh-” Before I could even say a word, the blue covered my mouth with a soft-ish sweater sleeve.

“Shshshshshsh.” A voice said. I saw a dark, blurry figure looking over me. When I squinted to adjust to the light, I could see the guy more clearly. He had matted hair, sticking out in many directions. His sweater was blue, and covered in more dirt and dark stains. He was panting quietly, and sweat trickled down his forehead. His skin was dark, but I could still tell he was dirty. His mouth and nose was obscured by a cyan face mask with a simple :p mouth. In one of his hands was a _sword._

“Mmmf?!” I tried screaming, but the guy wouldn’t move his hand. I tried lifting it off, but his arm stayed firmly placed on my face. His open hand was used to pull off his mask.

“Pleasebequietpleasebequietpleasebequiet…” he whispered anxiously. “If I move my hand, will you not scream?” I nodded, extremely scared. Most people in movies always scream after their mouths were open, but I wasn’t going to risk my life on someone who broke into my apartment with a _weapon_. He slowly moved his hand off my mouth, and I was able to get up. I immediately backed up towards the door, trying to get away as far as possible from him. The guy immediately grabbed me, and pulled me away from the door.

“I’m sorry, can I please stay here?” The guy asked, shaking my shoulders. 

“Wh- you- you broke into my house!” I whisper-yelled, trying to be quiet.

“Yeah, butttt… I need a place to stay. I’m being hunted down by some people, and they want to kill me.”

“Who’s trying to hunt you down?” I asked. I _really_ didn’t want to get injured or maimed by this stranger. 

“Other assassins. I made a big mistake and now I’m gonna get killed if they catch me.”

“What?! So you brought death to my house?!” The guy quickly covered my mouth again. “Mmph!”

“ _Please_ be quiet, you’ll get me caught.” He moved his hand from my face again. 

“ _So_...” I whispered again. “How do I not know you’re running from the law?”

“...you don’t. I am a criminal. BUT,” he said, when I opened my mouth. “They’re even worse than me. I only kill people who’ve done bad things. Awful things. _They_ kill anyone, innocent or not. I need to stay here, _please_.” 

I sat in silence for a minute.

“Fine. Fine fine fine. You’d BETTER not be lying, though.” I stood up slowly, and walked to my bed. The guy went with me, and sat in my chair. He looked around.

“Huh, this place is small.” He laughed.

“HEY! You’re the one who wanted to stay here! If you don’t want to be here, you can just lea-”

“Ok, ok, fine, I won’t complain. What are you doing on your computer?” He turned around to look at my PC, and started to mess around with it. He closed my book manuscript, and opened Minecraft. “You still play _this_?” 

“W- yeah! I play Minecraft! My friends and I play together a lot!”

“Wow, you-” he stopped what he was saying, and just went on Hypixel and created a new server. 

“I haven’t played this in a while. Not since I was like thirteen or something.” He opened a new game, and started gathering materials. 

“Mind if I stay up and play some Minecraft?” 

“Well… I guess… just go shower.” I smiled slightly at myself, while the guy groaned. 

“What are you, my mom?”

“Well, you smell _awful._ It’s driving me crazy.” I pointed at the bathroom.

“Fine, fine! I’m going!” He sauntered into it and closed the door. 

“Wait!” I said, running over and knocking on the door. He stuck his head out.

“What?”

“Do you have any clean clothes to change into?” 

“Well, I have this…” the guy pulled at his sweater. 

“That’s not clean.”

“Fineeee… I don’t have any clean clothes.”

“I’ll give you some clothes then.” I grabbed a red hoodie and some black shorts in the drawer of clothes I owned but barely wore. Since they were clean, I tossed them at him. 

“Huh? Are you sure you want me to wear these…?” The guy’s cheeks darkened, which made my face heat up.

“Th-they’re clean, I don’t wear those! I’ll take your old ones to the laundromat later if you want to wear them again anyway!” 

“U-uh, ok…” the guy went back into the bathroom, and I heard the lock click and the shower turn on. I locked all my folders except for Minecraft, just in case the guy snooped around my PC while I slept. Soon, he emerged from the room with the new clothes. His old ones were in a bundle in his arms. 

“Where should I put these?” He held it up. 

“In there.” I pointed to a cloth bag by the door. “I always put dirty clothes in there, so I can bring them to the laundromat easily.”

“Huh, ok.” I dropped the pile into the bag, and sat in my chair. 

“I’m gonna go to sleep now, don’t stay up too late and don’t get me banned from any servers.”

“Relax. I have my own Minecraft account.” 

“Ok…” I slipped between my sheets.

“Hey, where should I sleep?”

“Huh?”

“There’s not a couch or anything, and the floor space I can sleep on is small…”

“Well, there’s space in the bed with me, right?”

“The bed? Are you trying to hit on me?”

“Wh- No!”

“You’re definitely hitting on me.”

“Don’t turn this into a me hitting on you thing! There’s just no space anywhere else you can lay down! You said so yourself!” 

“I guess…” He murmured. 

With that, my eyelids started feeling heavy and I went to sleep.


	2. Bad n Skeppy Have a QnA With Each Other Because They Don’t Even Know Each Others’ Names Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine coming up with good chapter titles I could never

“Mmm…” I snuggled further into a soft, warm lump next to me. Lump? Where did this come from? I peeked through bleary eyes, and saw a sleeping face next to me. The guy from yesterday.

“Oh, it’s you,” I muttered, getting ready to go back to sleep. “Wait, HUH?!” My eyes flew open, and I rolled so far away from him that I fell off the edge of the bed along with the blankets.

“Are you ok?” He seemed to have woken up, and peeked off the edge of my bed. I frowned at him.

“Y-yeah…” I got up, rubbing my head. “What were you doing?!” 

“Huh? What do you mean? You’re the one that was cuddling with me.”

“W-well, why didn’t you move me?!”

“You looked cute! I didn’t want to wake you up!”

“Cute?!” I buried my face in my sheets. “Knock it off! I’m letting you stay here, remember? I can kick you out!”

“Oh, fuck, please don’t do that…” He got out of the bed and helped me up.

“Language, you muffin.” I grabbed my glasses from my desk and shoved them on my face.

“Muffin?!” The other guy asked in disbelief, flopping back onto the bed.

“The first rule you gotta follow if you’re staying here is that you can’t swear.” I flicked his forehead, and he sat up again.

“What? Why?” He whined. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

“I don’t like swearing.” 

“Is that why you say  _ muffin? _ ” 

“Yeah. So you can’t swear!”

“What the fu-” I shot him a harsh glare. “-fudge.”

“Good.” I threw my blankets onto the bed again, and stumbled into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

“So, what kind of job do you have that makes you only able to afford a small place like this?” He walked in shortly after, looking at me in the mirror. 

“I’m a cafe worker, but my passion is writing. I’m working on a book, but I’m having a bit of trouble with it and it doesn’t pay the bills anyway.” 

“Hm? What do you mean by having trouble with it?” 

“I mean, I have the characters and I know what the general-ish plot is, but I’m not sure how I can advance it and I don’t know how I should end it.”

“Well, what kind of book is it?” 

“It’s a realistic fiction book.”

“Huh, well I can’t really help with that. I wouldn’t be able to help with any kind of writing, but I could probably help more with stuff like fantasy or action books.”

“I guess you wouldn’t know much about writing.” I went back to my drawers to grab some clothes, and returned.

“Uh… I need to change…” The guy stood in silence for a second, then seemed to process what I said.

“Oh, oops, sorry… I’ll get out!” He quickly left, and I closed and locked the door behind him.

Then, I slid down the side of the door. Why did I even let this guy stay in my house? I shouldn’t even trust what he says. He might try to kill me, rob me, do  _ something  _ bad… but then again, I felt like… he was telling the truth. I sighed, and stood up again.

. . .

“So…” I said, after exiting the bathroom in my new clothes, “what should we do?”

“Probably get to know each other. We don’t even know each other’s names.”

“Of course I know your name!” I said indignantly. “We’ve been in my apartment for a long time!”

“It hasn’t even been 24 hours.” The other guy sighed. “What’s my name, then?”

“It’s…!” My voice faltered. I didn’t actually know it. 

“It’s…?” He smirked, knowing that I just realized my mistake. 

“…I don’t know your name.” I hung my head in defeat, while the other burst into giggles.

“My name’s Zak, but my nickname is Skeppy,” he laughed, which made me groan. “Why did you think you knew my name?” 

“I- I don’t know!” I said angrily. “I just assumed I learned it between last night and today!”

“Whatever.” He waved his hand dismissively. “You should probably stick to Zak.”

“Zak?” 

“Well, I was known in my organization as Skeppy. I might get recognized if you call me that out in public. I probably won’t be going outside very much for a bit, but still.”

“Ok…” I started making my bed, while Zak leaned against the wall and watched me. 

“Well, my name is Darryl, but my nickname is Badboyhalo, or BBH/Bad.”

“Isn’t that the name of your Minecraft account?”

“Yeah… my friends and I play it together occasionally.” I finished tucking the sheets under my mattress and sat on my bed criss cross applesauce style, facing him.

“Huh, ok.” He walked to the chair in front of my desk, and sat in it.

“Do you have any family?” I asked. 

“Hm?”

“You know, family. Anyone related to you?”

“Oh, yeah. I have a sister, Samira. She's not an assassin yet, but she’s training to be one. She has a few friends, but I can’t really remember their names.”

“…uh, ok. Does… she know where you are?”

“Probably not. She probably thinks I’m dead.”

“Oh…” I fiddled with my sleeves. 

“I probably would’ve been, if you didn’t answer the door yesterday.”

“Well… glad to help.” We sat in awkward silence for a bit.

“So… what about a significant other?” I tried to change the subject, which seemed to be successful. 

“Why? Do you want to be mine?” He poked my shoulder playfully.

“N-no! I was just curious!” I shouted indignantly, but I was happy that he at least felt better. 

“Because you want to date me,” he kept joking. 

“I’m gonna go take your darn clothes to the laundromat now,  _ don’t _ cause trouble.” I mumbled, grabbing the dirty laundry bag and locking the door behind me.


	3. Spifey Bullies Bad for Having Skeppy’s Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys be honest with me 
> 
> Are my people descriptions too descriptive? I genuinely want to know

Just as I stepped into the laundromat, I heard my name getting called.

“Bad!” A guy with glasses and a brown sweater yelled from the top of a washing machine. He hopped off it, and waved really hard. I walked over to the washing machine next to him. 

“Hey, Spifey.” I sat on top of it, hugging the bag.

“The other George and Dream is here too.” He pointed to a couple on the other side of the row, who were arguing in front of an open but full washing machine. 

The shorter one was sideways but mostly facing me, wearing a light blue shirt and a slightly peeling off Supreme style sticker (minus the words) stuck to the front of it. A pair of white clout goggles rested on the top of his poofy, dark brown hair, and he was standing in an angry arms criss cross position. 

The other guy was his boyfriend; someone much taller and facing slightly away from me. I could see some of his sandy tan hair poking out from under his awfully bright green hoodie, and a glimpse of his emerald eyes sparkled. He was standing in more of an exasperated way, his arms out like George was interrogating him.

“Hi Bad,” Dream called at the mention of his name. George did a small wave with his fingers, and went right back to arguing. 

“What’re they doing?” I asked as I opened the machine and started tossing clothes in.

“Well, they both came here to do laundry. Then, they realized they didn’t have quarters. Dream wants George to go back and get them, but George wants Dream to. Anyways, they-” Spifey suddenly stopped what he was saying, and grabbed my wrist.

“What?” I asked. 

“Where did those come from?” He demanded, eyes lit up with excitement and pointing at the sweater and jeans I was holding. They were Zak’s clothes. His sudden loudness caught George and Dream’s attention, and they looked over at us.

“I- they- uh-” I stammered, trying to stall so that I could think of an excuse. Spifey’s grin got bigger.

“Did you get a  _ boyfriend _ ?” He shouted. George’s eyes widened, and Dream broke out in a giggle.

“No! These- these… are new! New clothes!” I managed to say, but the others didn’t believe me. 

“Sureeee…” Dream laughed. Then, he and George both collapsed on the floor onto each other, laughing. 

“Bad, when did you buy those?” Spifey asked, innocently. 

“Uh… last week.” I murmured, tapping the tips of my fingers together. I was almost sure my face was very red right now.

“How many times have you worn it?” 

“I wore it a few uh… days ago… on Tuesday…?” 

“Bad, I was there with you on Tuesday in the cafe. You weren’t wearing those.”

“…I didn’t wear them yet actually! I’m just washing these… just in case… they aren’t clean from the store!” 

Spifey grabbed the sweater and held it out. It was clearly covered in dirt.

“‘Didn’t wear them yet actually?’” His eyebrows quirked up. I grabbed the sweater and tossed it into the washing machine along with the rest of the clothes in my bag. My face felt it was on fire. I slammed the door closed, poured in some detergent, and put in my quarters. The machine started up, and the clothes inside started spinning around.

“I-I’m n-not dating a-anyone!” I stuttered, hiding my face with my sweater sleeves. Dream finally calmed down enough to stand and help George up. He patted me on the back.

“It’s ok, Bad. He’s just kidding.” He glared at Spifey. “ _ Right? _ ” Spifey nodded, still laughing.

“Anyways, how’s your book coming along?” George asked.

We talked for a bit, then when all of our clothes were washed we went our separate ways. 

. . . 

“Hey, Zak, I’m back,” I yelled in the apartment as soon as I got back. “Zak?” 

I closed the door and locked it, dropping the bag of freshly cleaned clothes on my bed and dumped them out. I pulled his clothes out and folded them. 

“Where are you?” I looked around the space, which wasn’t much. I walked into the bathroom and checked it, but I still didn’t find him.

“Zak, where did you go?” I sat back on my bed again. Where could he have gone? Suddenly, something grabbed my ankles.

“What the muffin!?” I yelled, dropping the clothes. Then, I heard muffled familiar laughter. Then, Zak emerged from under the bed. 

“Wow, you don’t even swear when you’re surprised!” He said, sitting on the bed next to me.

“Zakkk! Why would you do that?! I thought you left on your own or got caught or something!” I tossed his stuff at him angrily, but I was relieved he was still safe. 

“Did you miss me?” He helped me fold the rest of my clothes. 

“Not really _. _ ” I rolled my eyes, and put them in the drawers. “You can put those in here.” I moved some of my shirts over, so that there was room for his stuff. 

“Thanks.” He placed them into the space, and elbowed the drawer closed. “Did anything happen?”

“Oh uh…” I explained how my friends thought I had a significant other because of the laundry I had brought. “So… there’s that.”

“Your friends think I’m dating you?” Zak seemed like he was about to burst into laughter again.

“Well, they don’t know it’s  _ you _ specifically… but still.”

“What do you want to do about it?” He asked me.

“Hm?”

“Like I said, your friends think you have a boyfriend. Do you want me to deny it or anything? Pretend I don’t exist? It’s ok if you do. I won’t be offended.”

“Well, I tried denying it but no matter what I say they all think I’m lying. They definitely know you’re real. Even if Dream and George lay off mentioning it, both would definitely still be thinking about it. Vurb and Spifey wouldn’t stop bothering us. I probably could have handled it better, but… it’s too late now. I guess I could try to ignore them whenever they bring it up…?”

“Yeah, that’s probably the best idea…” Zak flopped onto my bed again. “What should we do?” 

“Well, I don’t have work since it’s the weekend… What do you want to do?”

“I’m not sure… I’m kinda hungry right now.” 

“Oh!” I ran to the kitchen corner. “I almost forgot about breakfast, it’s almost-” I glanced at my phone. “-eleven in the morning! This’ll probably be more of brunch than breakfast, I guess… what kind of brunch food do you want?”

“Uh… muffins I guess.” Zak yawned, rolling on his side. 

“How are you still tired- never mind. I can make muffins, I have all the ingredients anyways!” I started pulling the boxes out of the cabinets and getting the measuring cups out of the drawer. “Could you maybe help me? You can’t stay in my apartment if you do nothing.”

“Awww, why? I can do other stuff!”

“Like what? You can’t really go outside, which eliminates getting groceries, getting a job, and going to the laundromat. You can assist me with feeding the both of us.” 

“Fineeeee. So what do I do?” He rolled off the bed, trudging over to me. 

“Measure two of these with flour, then put them into this bowl.” I handed him a measuring cup and a bowl, along with the container of flour. He took off the lid, and scooped a whole lot of it with the cup. He almost dumped it all into the bowl before I grabbed his wrist.

“No, that’s too much. Move the cup so that it’s back over the container, and shake it back and forth so the top is smooth! That way the muffins aren’t too dry!” I moved his hand back over to the flour box, and shook it side to side until the pile on top was flat. “See? Like that. Now, dump that into the bowl and put another cup in.”

I got the rest of the dry ingredients mixed together, and added them into the bowl. 

“Can you crack eggs?” I asked as I walked on the other side of Zak and looked for a whisk. 

“Uh… maybe?”

“Never mind, I don’t trust you with it.”

“Hey!”

“Here.” I handed him the whisk. “Mix these together.” We switched places again, and I got the kitchen mixer set up. Then, I sneezed. Clouds of something were wafting in the air. I looked at Zak. He was very aggressively mixing the dry ingredients, spilling quite a lot of it. 

“That’s-” I grabbed the bowl from him, careful not to spill anymore, “-that’s enough. I can take it from here.” I tipped the contents of it into the mixer bowl and poured the egg into it too. Then, I locked the mixer down and set it to spin. 

“Here, help me clean up.” 

By the time we finished clearing the space, the batter seemed very well mixed. I turned it off, and took the bowl out. I got Zak to fill the tray with muffin liners, and poured the mixture into each space. I slid it into the oven and set a timer.


	4. Skeppy and Bad Have a Nice Batch of Muffins for Brunch That Don’t Taste Half Bad, Then Bad Goes to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs a chapter summary when you can write descriptive chapter titles?

“Huh, these are pretty great!” Zak said through a mouthful of muffin. I groaned. 

“Please don’t talk when you’re eating, that’s kind of disgusting.” I poured him and myself a cup of milk each, and tossed the now empty carton into the recycling bin. “I’ll have to get some more of that later.”

“I’m sorry I can’t help more…” Zak finished eating the muffin he had. 

“It’s not your fault.” I passed him another muffin, which he gladly took.

“Damn, I lo-” I glared at him, “-Dang, I love these muffins, these taste great. But I wish I could do more.”

The rest of the weekend went pretty slowly. After another muffin brunch (Zak slept pretty late into the mornings), some ramen cup dinners, and a few errand runs, it was Monday again. As I pulled on a black and red hoodie, I made sure to remind my new “roommate” about the plans I came up with as to what he should do home alone.

“If there are any problems, just call me. Press the 1 on the home phone, it’s set to speed dial my cell phone. Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve told me ten times.” Zak mumbled tiredly, deep into the bundles of sheets and blankets.

“Ok then…” I ran out, remembering to close and lock the door. I stumbled out the building, and dashed all the way to the bus stop where I met up with Vurb.

“Hi, Bad! Spifey’s told me you got a  _ boyfriend _ !” He poked at my face. 

“Knock it off!” I swatted his hand away, but he just laughed. 

“Well, fine, for now…” he patted me on the back, but I could tell he wasn’t convinced. Thankfully, the bus saved me by pulling up at that exact moment and a swarm of people got off. 

“Hello, Bad and Vurb.” A man in a yellow sweater and round, thin framed glasses smiled warmly at us from the driver’s wheel as the crowd started to dissipate. Wilbur. He flicked some of his hair out of his face, adjusting his usual red beanie as people got on the vehicle.

“Are you still mad about Jared?” Vurb asked as he slid into the seat closest to the front. Wilbur’s eyes twitched, and his smile faltered. 

“Kindly don’t mention  _ him _ .” He murmured in a soft, low voice. Then he smiled again. “Anyways! How are the two of you?” 

I took a seat next to Vurb, as the bus started moving again.

“Bad has a boyfriend!” He said in a similar tone to a child. 

Wilbur’s eyebrows raised in the mirror. “Oh, really?”

“I’d prefer if you  _ didn’t  _ talk about it!” I groaned. I wish I didn’t take Zak’s stupid clothes to wash that particular day. I wish Zak had gone in someone else’s room for their friends to make fun of.

“I know, I’m just messing with you.” Vurb patted my head, patronizing me while Wilbur smiled serenely. “When was the last time we had a shift at the same time? Our jobs even aren’t the same!”

The three of us conversed together the rest of the way to the cafe, and Vurb and I got off when we reached it. 

“See you later!” I waved to Wilbur before heading into the building and getting behind the counter as Vurb walked to the janitor’s closet to get janitor supplies. I took out the dark green cap and long, linen “apron” (as Vurb called it) from my bag that was the uniform and put both on, then took the chairs down and set the tables. 

I started up the coffee machine and reshelved the display with various pastries, then flipped the (admittedly cliché) closed sign so that it showed the OPEN side through the glass doors. 

Just as I stepped back from the door, I spotted Spifey running from across the street and looking like he was going to pass out.

I sighed and pulled on the handle to let him in when he reached it, but he tried to push open the door and ended up running into a table. 

“Hey Vurb, you forgot Spifey!” I called to the back.

“Oh, that’s why something felt off this morning.” I heard in response. Spifey yelled something incoherent, and fixed the table. I cleaned up the things he knocked over while he stumbled into the break room (probably to catch his breath) and ran behind the counter just in time for the first customer; Dakota.

It was a girl from the local college. Her hair was a happy medium. Her hoodie and pants were a strange kind of color, seeming grey at times, purple at others, and occasionally even blue. Her eyes and upper face was covered by a beanie, and she held a laptop close to her. 

She was a regular, one that stopped by often and had become a good friend of mine due to our shared passion of writing. She came by often, and had this strange thing with George and Dream where they were acquainted well enough with each other, but both sides had this kind of distant respect for the other. 

“Hi Dakota, how are you today?” I asked as she walked up. She sighed, a bit annoyed. 

“You know the story I’m writing for myself? The one that I specifically worked on in the corner so that not anyone could see and only let a few people read? Some moron sent a link to the Google Doc to my English professor and he posted the same link on the class updates website this morning.” She buried her hands in her face. “He did ask me, but didn’t even wait for my response and now all these people are emailing me and sharing it with more people and…” 

“You wish they’d stop giving you attention for something you didn't want them to see in the first place?” I suggested, although it was probably unhelpful.

“Yeah.” She pulled her beanie further down her face. “Anyways, could I just get a hot chocolate with the foam stuff and sprinkles?”

“Sure.” 

The cafe filled up with people slowly but surely during the morning hours, and both Spifey and I quickly became busy during noon when more students started stopping by to grab a lunchtime snack and hang out with friends. 

After the amount of customers slowed, I was able to go on my lunch break with Spifey while some other workers who had arrived late started their shifts. Then, I heard ringing from my phone in the middle of my conversation with Spifey.

“Uh, is that you?” he asked, looking at my vibrating pocket, confused. I checked the caller ID, and froze. 

_ Darryl’s Home Phone. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone hasn’t noticed, I usually update this on Sundays. Then I realized this fic will take forever to write if I only update it once a week, so now updates are on Fridays and Sundays :)


End file.
